Runaway Loud
(It starts with Lincoln watching ARRGH and eating popcorn in the living room) Lincoln:(to the viewers) Boy, nothing like watching my favorite show, ARRGH! (continues watching) (Suddenly Lori tackles him, pushes him off the couch, and takes popcorn from him) Lincoln:(Annoyed) Lori, I was watching here first! Lori: You snooze, you lose, twerp. Now beat it before I literally into you a human pretzel (Lincoln walks away angrily as Leni watches it) Leni:(Angry) Lori what was that?! Lori: Mom and dad left me in charge. Leni:(Angry) That doesn't mean you can take the TV from him! (Leni walks upstairs angrily) (Lincoln walks outside as sees Lynn playing with her soccerball, walks over to Lynn) Lincoln: Hey Lynn (Lynn startles causing her ball way up in the air and hits her head; gets angry) Lincoln: (Terrified) Lynn, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-! Lynn: (Furious) Lincoln you little, you're dead! (Lynn beats up Lincoln and walks away leaving Lincoln beated) Lincoln: It hurts. (Lucy sees this) (Lynn walks into the kitchen) Lucy: Lynn, why did you beat Lincoln up? Lynn:(angry) Lincoln scared me, causing me to kick the ball way up in the air and hit my head! Lucy: He didn't mean it, Lynn. Lynn: Whatever. (Lucy walks away) (Cuts to Lincoln in his room; resting when Luan quietly sneak up to him then sticks her butt in front of his face then uses her whoopie cushion to make a fart noise; this makes wake Lincoln up) Lincoln: Luan Luan:(laughs) Looks like you got sleepfarting (laughs) Get it Lincoln:(annoyed) Luan I was resting and quit make a fart noise Luan:(furious) Well your no fun at all Lincoln:(annoyed) Well go tell a joke yourself (Luan slams the door angrily and walks into their room where Luna was jamming) Luna:(Sees Luan angry look) Luan whats with an angry face Luan:(Upset) Well I prank Lincoln with my butt to make fart noises when he's sleeping but he's not laughing at my joke Luna: Well don't be upset because, that doesn't mean that Lincoln is not amused of your joke (Lincoln walks out his room when Lana comes out) Lana: Hey Linc well you help with something? Lincoln: What is it? (Lana shows Lincoln which hat she should wear) Lana: Which hat should I wear? Lincoln: Red one. Lana: Thanks! You're the best Lincoln: You're welcome Lana (Lola arrives and sees Lincoln) Lola: Lincoln! (Lincoln and Lana sees Lola) Lola: What are you doing here? Lana: He's helping me to pick a hat Lola:(Annoyed) Lincoln, get out of my room! Lana:(Annoyed) Hey, this is my room too! Lola:(Angry) That's no excuse, Lana! Lincoln:(Backs away) Lola, please don't hurt me. (Then accidently fall on the table causing to flip makes tea kettle fly and splat all over Lola) Lincoln: Lola, I'm sorry! (Lola gets enraged) Lola:(Enraged) LINCOLN, YOU RUINED MY DRESS! (Lola tackles Lincoln then ties him up) Lana:(upset) What was that for?! Lola:(furious) He ruined my dress, now get out, Lincoln! (Kicks Lincoln out) (Lincoln struggling to untie himself when Lisa comes out with her experiments which he bumps into her which makes her drop and brokes it) Lincoln:(Gasp) Lisa, I didn't mean to! Lisa:(Upset) Lincoln, now I'm gonna on those experiments again because, of you. (Lisa storms into her and Lily's room which Lily was upset) Lisa: What? (Lily threw raspberries at Lisa) (Lincoln was in his room crying) Lincoln:(to the viewers) Some of my sisters hates me like Lori, Lynn, Luan, Lola, and Lisa but Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana, and Lily likes me I don't know why did that wrong! (continues crying) (Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana, and Lily hears Lincoln crying, they felt bad) Leni:(worried) My, I feel bad about Lincoln. Luna: Me too. Lucy: Sigh. Lana: He's my good brother. Lily: Poo-poo. (Leni picks up Lily) Leni: Come on, guys. let's go to bed. (They went to bed, meanwhile, Lincoln was packing his stuff) Lincoln:(sadly) Well, I'll guess run away because I can't see my sisters again. (Lincoln walks over to Lily which he wakes her up) Lincoln: Lily, I got to go. Lily:(sadly) Poo-poo. (hugs Lincoln) Lincoln:(hugging Lily) Oh, Lily, I'm gonna miss you. (kisses her forehead and puts in her crib) Goodbye, Lily. (Lincoln walks through his room and slides where Lisa installed) Lincoln:(Turns around and looks at the Loud House) Goodbye, everyone. (walks away sadly) Lily:(babbles) Linky... (laying down sadly) (Lincoln walks to the door of Ian's house and knocks) Ian:(opens the door) Hello? (sees Lincoln) Lincoln, what are you doing here, and why are you so sad? Lincoln:(teary eyes) Well Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola, and Lisa are being mean to me and I don't want to see them again. Ian: Oh my gosh that's really cruel, man. Lincoln: Yeah I know but Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana, and Lily are not Ian: That's good, man. Don't you think they miss you since Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana, and Lily are nice to you? Lincoln:(sadly) I guess but Lori, Lynn, Luan, Lola, and Lisa are mean, so can I stay with you tonight since you're my good bro? Ian: Okay, come in. (Lincoln comes in) Lincoln: Thanks, Ian. Ian: No problem. (They fist pump) (Ian and Lincoln in PJs to get ready for bed) Lincoln: Well goodnight Lincoln Ian: Goodnight Lincoln (They went to sleep) (The next morning where Loud family eating breakfast) Luna: Leni where's Lincoln? Leni: I don't know because, his breakfast is getting cold I'll go (Leni went upstairs and sees Lily by the door) Leni: What's wrong Lily Lily:(babbles sadly) Poo-poo (Leni opens the door to check Lincoln, only to see Lincoln is not in his room but leaves a note) Leni: GUYS! COME QUICK! (They went upstairs quickly) Luna: What is it, Leni? Leni:(teary eyes) Lincoln's not here. Sisters: WHAT! Leni: But he left a note! (reads a note) (After read a note, their felt nothing but guilt in their hearts) (The nicer sisters begins to tears in their eyes) Lori: What have I done? Lola: (Blaming Lori) You're the one who's being mean to him! Lynn: (Blaming Lola) No, you're the one who's being a brat! Lola: (Angry) What did you just call me?! Luan: (Angry) You're the one who did it! Luna: (Enraged) You're all the ones who did it! (The meaner sisters shocked, then their parents show up) Lynn Sr: What's going on here girls? Leni: Lincoln ran away from home. Rita:(Shocked) What? Oh, no... Lynn Sr: Who did this? Luna: It was Lori, Lynn, Luan, Lola, and Lisa Rita:(upset) Lori, Lynn, Luan, Lola, and Lisa now you did that Lynn Sr: That's it you're grounded (To Lori) No Bobby (To Lynn) No Sports (To Luan) No Jokes (To Lola) No Beauty Pagents (To Lisa) And No Experiments, are we clear? Lori, Lynn, Luan, Lola, and Lisa: Yes (sadly) Lynn Sr: And you girls you're ungrounded Leni, Luna, Lucy, and Lana: Yes Lily:(Babbles happily) Lynn Sr: And Luna thanks for telling us Luna: You're a welcome dad Lori: Well we literally did it Lynn Sr:(scolding) You can say that again. (Parents went downstairs) Lori: Well I guess sit on my bed in depression Lynn, Luan, Lola, and Lisa: Me either (The meaner sisters went into their rooms) Leni: Don't worry we'll find Lincoln Lana: I'll call Clyde (Lana went into Lincoln's room and gets walkie talkie) Lana: Clyde are you there? Clyde: Yeah Lana: Clyde it's Lana Clyde: Hey Lana, what's going on? Lana: Lincoln runs away and is he there at your house? Clyde: Nope he's not here Lana: Okay thanks Clyde Clyde: Bye Lana (Lana walks out) Leni: Well Lana: He's not in Clyde's house Lucy: Sigh well what do we do Leni: How about Bobby Lori:(Off-screen) I'm not allowed to see Bobby Leni: I forget about that (then remembers) Hey maybe he's at Girls: Ian's Leni: Well go there who's with me Lucy: I do Lana: I'm with you Luna: Me too Leni: And Lily you stay here Lily:(Babbles delightly) Poo-poo (Leni picks up Lily) (The nicer sisters went downstairs) Leni: Mom dad were going to Ian's house to see if Lincoln is there Lynn Sr: That's so good Rita: Well take care of Lily (Leni takes Lily to Rita) Lily:(Babbles) Bye-bye Leni: Wish us luck (The nicer sisters walks out to find Lincoln, meanwhile, Ian and Lincoln playing video game when Tabitha and Ivy arrive home) Ian: Hey mom, hey Ivy Tabitha: Hey Ian (sees Lincoln) Lincoln Ian: He runs away from home because, his sisters sans Leni, Lucy, Luna, Lana, and Lily are mean to him Tabitha: Wow that's really mean Ian: And Lincoln this is my sister, Ivy Ivy: Hey Lincoln Lincoln: Hey Ivy so nice to meet you (Lincoln and Ivy shake hands) Lincoln: Man I didn't know you had a sister (become sad) But I missed tm Ian: Don't worry Lincoln we'll get you home soon as they missed you Lincoln:(Touched by Ian's words) Thanks Ian (Hugs Ian) (Just then Leni, Luna, Lucy, and Lana arrive) Leni: Hey Tabitha (sees Ivy) Who's this Tabitha: This is Ivy, my daughter and his sister (Their shocked and drop their jaws) Lana: I didn't know that he has a sister anyway I'm Lana Leni: I'm Leni Lucy: I'm Lucy Luna: And I'm Luna Ivy: Nice to meet you all (They see Lincoln) Leni: Lincoln Lincoln: Leni (gasp) GUYS! Girls: LINCOLN! (They run straight to each other and embrace) Leni:(teary eyes) Oh Lincoln I'm so glad that we found you Lincoln:(teary eyes) Thanks Lana:(teary eyes) Oh big bro please come home Lincoln:(teary eyes) Okay (Meanwhile at the Loud House) Lori:(depression) Man what we have done to our brother Lola: I miss him (gets a tear in her eye) Lynn:(comforting Lola) Don't worry Lola we'll find him (Then they hear a knock) Ian:(Opens door) Hey guys Girls: Hey Ian Leni: Hey guys here someone we found Girls:(gasp) Who is it Ian: Ready one Leni: Two Luna: Three Lucy: Four Lana: Five Ian: Okay guys here he is (Lincoln comes in) Lincoln: Hey guys you miss me Girls: LINCOLN! (They run and hugs Lincoln) Lori:(teary eyes) Oh Lincoln I'm so sorry for treating you Lynn:(teary eyes) I'm so sorry for beating you up about my ball Luan:(teary eyes) I'm indeed sorry Lola:(teary eyes) I missed you Lincoln Lisa: I'm know I see Lincoln but (teary eyes) I'm sorry Lincoln:(teary eyes) It's okay Lori: Lincoln, can you ever forgive us? Lincoln: Yes (Touched and gives Lincoln a hug) Leni: Thank you Ian Lana: Thanks Ian you're the best bro (Then Rita and Lynn Sr with Lily arrive and see Lincoln) Rita: Lincoln Lincoln: Mom dad I'm home thanks to Ian Lynn Sr: Ian thanks for taking Lincoln home you're the best family's friend Ian: No problem Mr Loud Leni: I give you something Ian: What? (Leni gives Ian a hug) Leni: You're a good friend Ian: Thanks (Leni lets go then Lynn tackles Ian) Lynn: You did a good bro my sports pal Ian: Thanks for a tackle Lynn (Lynn gets off and Ian gets up) Lana: Hey Ian here comes my pets (Lana's pets arrive, Izzy crawls over Ian, the monkey on top of Ian's head, Hops jumps onto Ian then El Diablo arrives then slithers around him and squeezing Ian tightly much to Ian's fear) Lana: Their saying thank you and I'm saying the same thing Ian:(scared) Yeah of course (Hops stick tongue out and then licks him and El Diablo licks him too while Lana's pet monkey has Ian's on it's head and Izzy crawls inside his shirt) Lana: Look at them they like Ian so much Leni: Same thing with me (They sigh by sweetness) Ian: Yeah sweet Lana:(whistles) Come on (Lana's pets went back into the twins room) Ian:(panting) Man that was very sweet of your pets Lana Lana: Thanks Luan: Hey Ian guess what here something for you Ian: What Luan: Wait (Puts a blindfold on Ian) Okay here you go (Luan using her butt and uses her whoopie cushion to make fart noise) Luan:(Push her whoopie cushion) Oops (laugh) Looks like you got blindfarting (laugh) Get it? Lincoln: She did the same thing then (giggles) that's a good one Luan (The whole family laughs even Ian laughs) Ian: Well great job Luan Lily:(babbles) Rita: Lily you want to hug Ian (Lily nods yes) Rita: Okay Ian Lily wants to hug you Ian: Okay (Hugs Lily then Lily kisses Ian) Thanks guys bye Everyone: Bye, Ian! (Ian walks out) Ian:(to the viewers) Well their thanking me and some of them giving reward like Leni hugs me, Lynn tackles me, Lana's pets adoring me, Luan make a fart noise by using her butt and whoopie cushion, and Lily a hug and kiss and I'm been a good bro of Lincoln and his sisters and a family's friend (Ian gets in his mom's car and droves; a mysterious voice and figure watching from afar) ???: Well my son I'm so proud of you being a good friend of his friend's family goodbye son (Drives away) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Nicer/Meaner trope